Injustice: Incredible
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When some of Earth 616's heroes are recruited by Batman to fight Superman, who has taken over Earth, will they succeed?
1. New Recruits for the Insurgency

- **Earth 616** -

 **New York City**

Hulk, She-Hulk, Thor, Doc Samson and Iron Man are fighting against the U-Foes in the middle of a decimated city street. Thor summons and fires a bolt of lightning at X-Ray, distorting his physical form and temporarily making him dissipate.

Hulk and Doc trade blows with Ironclad, who shrugs off Doc's inferior punches, though Hulk's hits have more impressive results, staggering the steel skinned behemoth. "Hulk smash ugly metal man!" Hulk roars as he punches Ironclad relentlessly like an enraged animal, Ironclad grunting in pain with each punch that connects with his face and body.

She-Hulk contends with Vapor, who is immune to the gamma powered vixen due to her body being composed of various gases. "Give me a kiss, beautiful..." Vapor seductively says as she entraps She-Hulk with her gaseous form.

"No thanks. Psychotic bitches aren't my type." She-Hulk retorts as Iron Man fires a repulsor ray at Vapor's head, making her disappear and freeing She-Hulk. "Thanks." She says, receiving a nod from Iron Man as a response to her gratitude.

Suddenly, Vector attacks Iron Man by flinging large pieces of concrete at the armored superhero, who fires repulsor rays and mini rockets to counteract the villain's attack.

Hulk punches both sides of Ironclad's head, stunning him long enough for him to grab him by the head and throw him at Vector, practically crushing him with his heavy body.

X-Ray attacks Thor again, but the Asgardian was ready for him. He flung his hammer at his foe, knocking him against a building as it returned to him. Before X-Ray could recover, Thor charged a massive lightning bolt from his hammer before unleashing it on his foe, overcharging him and making him explode.

All that remained was Vapor, who currently was avoiding Hulk and Doc Samson's attacks. Thor grinned as he and Iron Man prepared an attack. Thor spun Mjölnir around and around, dissipating Vapor as Hulk performed a loud thunderclap, causing Vapor to become solid.

"Now, Stark!" Thor hollered out.

Without wasting a second, Iron Man primed his unibeam and fired it directly at Vapor, completely vaporizing her as she let out one last scream of agonizing pain.

"No!" Ironclad yells as he gets off of the crippled Vector. He charges at Iron Man, tearing him out of his suit with his bare hands. Before he could crush him under his foot, Hulk punches him square in the face with a right swing. Before he could recover, Thor primed another blast of lightning, which, when released, surged throughout Ironclad's metallic body. He suddenly fell backwards onto the ground, seemingly dead.

"That's the end of the U-Foes..." Tony retorted before realizing that Vector was still alive, albeit in an immense amount of pain.

"This isn't over, Avengers. I will...have my revenge!" Vector yells defiantly.

" **Oh** , **shut up** , **you egomaniacal dumbass**!" Hulk retorts.

"Aye. We have bested you, yet you continue to mock us. You are beyond delusional, Vector." Thor says with a teasing grin.

Suddenly, a portal appears behind the heroes, sucking Hulk, Doc Samson, Thor and She-Hulk into it.

"No!" Tony yells out as the portal closes before he can do anything.

* * *

- **Alternate Earth** -

 **Gotham City**

The heroes fall through the portal's other side, landing in a destroyed Gotham City, which is in a state of disarray as a massive creature is currently attacking its people.

"How'd we end up here?" Thor asks.

"W-Where are we?" She-Hulk asks as she inspects their new environment.

"No idea, Jen. But I don't like it. Not one bit." Samson says glumly.

The heroes then notice the monster attacking the civilians. "What the hell is that...thing?" Samson asks.

"No clue, but it's attacking those people, so I'm just gonna assume it's not here to make friends." She-Hulk says.

The monster, Doomsday, looks in the general direction of the newly arrived heroes and roars at them loudly before charging, knocking several cars out of his way.

" **Finally**. **A real challenge**!" Hulk says with delight as he cracks his knuckles before charging towards Doomsday, his fist connecting with Doomsday's face, sending him flying through several buildings. " **Hmm**. **That was too easy**." Hulk said with a smirk.

She-Hulk rolls her eyes before facepalming. "You did NOT just say that!" Right on cue, Doomsday emerged from the damaged building with barely a mark on him as he repositioned his broken jaw.

"You're strong. I'm gonna enjoy this." Doomsday says with a growly voice as he charges once again.

" **Oh** , **boy**..." Hulk mumbles as he charges, only to be tackled by his opponent, who beats him relentlessly, green blood splattering on his spiked fists. Thor intervenes, swinging his hammer hard against Doomsday, sending him flying across the street, hitting the ground several times before finally stopping and standing up. Thor attacked again, firing a massive surge of lighting at Doomsday before flinging Mjölnir directly at his face.

Hulk recovers from his horrific beating, holding Doomsday down and savagely pummeling him into the ground again and again, barely giving Doomsday time to react to him.

"Jeez..." She-Hulk mumbles as she watches Hulk unleash his rage onto his opponent.

Thor swings his hammer as he summons an immense amount of thunder into his hammer. Hulk leaps away from the beaten Doomsday right as the thunder is unleashed onto him.

When the smoke clears, Doomsday is barely moving, but his labored breathing is audible.

" **Ugh**! **Just die already**!" Hulk exclaims as he grabs Doomsday by the ankle and flings him into space. " **Hulk is strongest there is**!" Hulk roars in victory.

"Well, that's debatable..." Thor mumbles to himself as a man in a black suit and cape approached them. On the chestplate of his armor was a bat-like symbol.

"Who the hell are you people?" The man asks as he looks at the heroes.

"We could ask you the same thing." She-Hulk says in answer.

The man scowls before sighing. "The formalities will have to wait. Because we have a problem...and you four might be just the answer we need."

" **Who's** ' **we** '?" Hulk asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The man simply looks at Hulk. "The Insurgency."


	2. Business and Pleasure

- **Alternate Earth** -

 **Hall of Justice**

The man takes the heroes to a large building with a sign over the front entrance marked, "The Hall of Justice." Unlike the rest of the city's buildings, the Hall of Justice was practically untouched due to constant repairs being done.

"Hall of Justice? If this is a giant courtroom, I'll fit right in." She-Hulk quips.

"It's a base of operations for those of us with enough sense not to follow Superman's twisted Regime." The man says as he leads them to a room with a large round table. Standing at the table was a blond woman in a leather jacket and fishnet stockings, a young woman dressed like a jester, a stunning brunette with a flawless body, and a man covered in metallic parts.

"Welcome to the Insurgency." The man in the cape says as he turns around to look at the heroes.

"Insurgency?" Doc Samson asks as he looks around at the large room.

"Yeah. Against Superman." The man with the metal parts said.

"Superman? What kind of name is that?" Hulk asks.

"Superman is a threat to this Earth, and all other Earths." The man in the cape says as he sits at the table with the others.

"What kind of threat?" She-Hulk asks, crossing her arms.

"The kind that needs to be stopped, green woman." The brunette says sternly.

"I see that you are verily concerned with this 'Superman'. How can we be of assistance?" Thor asks as he sits at the table.

"Your fight with Doomsday shows that all of you possess immense physical strength...Especially you." The man in the cape says, pointing at Hulk.

" **I'm the strongest one there is**." Hulk says proudly, She-Hulk and Thor rolling their eyes in annoyance.

"Gloating can get you killed, emerald one." The brunette says with a light seductive grin.

" **Let him try**. **Nothing can kill me**." Hulk says with pride as he sits at the table, the chair creaking under his weight.

"We should introduce ourselves. I'm Batman." The man in the cape says.

"I'm Cyborg. Booyah." The man with the machinery says.

"I am Diana of Themyscira." The brunette says with pride.

"Black Canary. But you can just call me Dinah." The woman with the fishnet stockings says kindly.

"Harley Quinn. Nice to meet ya!" The jester girl says as she holds out her hand in front of Hulk and waits for him to shake it. Hulk gently shakes it.

" **Hulk**." He simply says as he releases her tiny hand.

"You're so big..." Harley says as if she's in a trance, mesmerized by Hulk's massive frame.

"Quite the lady charmer, your cousin." Doc Samson whispers to She-Hulk.

"Well, two can play the flirt game." She-Hulk whispers back as she walks over to Harley, holding out her hand, which Harley accepts.

"Are all you green people this hot?" Harley asks not even trying to hide her attraction towards the two green powerhouses.

She-Hulk blushes at this, but keeps a straight face. "Maybe. Hehe. I'm She-Hulk. But you can call me Jennifer, or just Jen."

"Jen. Hmm...we're gonna get along great. Mostly because you got a great chest."

She-Hulk blushes once again. "Good to know. Hehe."

Harley approaches Thor, looking up and down his body before noticing his hammer Mjölnir. "Nice hammer." She says. "Can I hold it?" She asks very seductively.

Thor was surprised by Harley's forwardness, stammering for a bit before answering with some dignity. "If you desire to, go ahead."

Harley grabs the hammer, only to immediately be pulled to the ground. "Oof!" Harley grunts as she tries to lift the hammer, which was now on the floor and not moving an inch.

Hulk and She-Hulk cross their arms in unison and grin at Harley's struggle. "I see only one outcome, my dear." Thor says as he observes Harley's futile efforts to move Mjölnir, which was still not moving.

"Uhh! Shut up! I will...Uh! Move this...Uhh! Stupid hammer!" Harley says childishly as she keeps pulling, even kicking Mjölnir, hurting her foot as she began clutching her foot and hopping around. "Owwww!"

" **Hahaha**!" Hulk uproariously laughed, receiving a glare from Harley.

"That's not funny, green bean!" She retorts.

" **Mmm**... **It's a little funny**." Hulk says back.

"You are wasting your time trying to lift Mjölnir, Lady Quinn. Only those worthy of its power can lift it. And only I may wield this mighty weapon." Thor says as he pulls the hammer back to his hand.

"You're a real show-off, Goldilocks..." Harley says with a frown as she sits on the table and rubs her foot. Hulk walks over, kneels down, and begins to rub it, slowly making the pain stop.

As Hulk looks at Harley, she smiles at him. "Thanks, Muscles."

" **That's not my name**.." Hulk says.

"It's your nickname, Hulky..." Harley teases, squeezing his cheek.

Hulk rolls his eyes and stands up straight, looking down at Harley. " **You're hilarious**... **and adorable**."

Harley giggles in response before Batman interrupts the moment, clearing his throat. "Anyway...will you help us?" Batman asks.

Almost without having to think it over, the four heroes quickly nod their heads.

"Yay! New recruits!" Harley cheerfully says, receiving a light smile of amusement from both Black Canary and Wonder Woman. They were happy to have new allies in their fight against the Regime.

Batman stands up, looking at the new recruits. "Come with me." He says almost emotionlessly. The heroes do as he asks while Wonder Woman and Harley Quinn follow behind them.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Gotham City Harem**

Batman leads the heroes to a strange building. He opens the door, revealing dozens of amazingly beautiful women, some laying across the floor while others sat on comfortable furniture. The new heroes widen their eyes in complete shock, which the women giggle at in response.

" **Um**... **what is going on**?" Hulk asks as he eyeballs all the women.

"This is a harem. You and your friends are our guests, so this harem is yours for your...physical pleasure. Only rule...Don't rough up the girls. Have fun." Batman says blankly as he leaves. Wonder Woman and Harley walk up to the women, Harley rolling around on the floor with one of them, who was dressed like a magician.

"A-A harem?" She-Hulk says with shock.

Hulk sees a large stone chair leaning against a wall and sits in it. Moments later, the women crawl over to him and begin rubbing against him and moaning with pleasure.

"Hulk seems to be enjoying himself..." Doc Samson mumbles.

Harley and the magician, Zatanna are now kissing and groping, moaning passionately with each kiss. She-Hulk watches them awkwardly, eventually being discovered by Harley as Zatanna sucks on her neck.

"You like to watch...?" Harley teasingly asks as Zatanna and her approach the green-skinned woman, who starts blushing and backing away until she's leaning against a wall.

"M-Maybe..." She-Hulk says as Zatanna uses her magic to restrain She-Hulk as Harley kisses her new 'lover' hard on the lips.

Hulk continues sitting in the chair, grinning as a woman with short blond hair and large breasts approaches him and sits on his lap, smiling at him.

"Hey. What's your name?" She asks in a husky, seductive voice, knowing it would drive Hulk crazy.

" **H** - **Hulk**." He stutters, overwhelmed by the woman's beauty. He puts his hands on the woman's hips, feeling immense desire for her as she forces a passionate kiss on him while the other women give her glares of jealousy.

The woman pulls away slowly, breathing heavily from the intense kissing session as she looks into Hulk's eyes. "I'm Power Girl. But you can call me Karen."


	3. Know Thy Enemy

- **Fortress of Solitude** -

A doppelgänger version of Wonder Woman enters the Fortress, stopping in front of a throne surrounded by large crystals. In the throne sat Superman, his eyes constantly glowing red with anger.

"What is it?" He asks in an angry tone.

"It's Doomsday. He's dead, Clark. I found his body near Smallville. He had sustained blunt force injuries. I believe it was done by someone...or something, with equal strength." She says.

"Find the monster that killed Doomsday and bring him to me. I want answers." Superman orders as Evil Wonder Woman bows her head before strutting out of the Fortress.

* * *

- **Gotham Harem** -

Both Power Girl and Catwoman sit on Hulk's lap, smiling and giggling as he takes turns kissing passionately while She-Hulk gets pleasured by Harley Quinn.

"Ohhhh..." She-Hulk moans as Harley grinds against her roughly. Her moans turn to loud screams, which makes Harley smile at her lover's sexual pain. Several minutes later, she stops to give She-Hulk some much needed rest, as Harley lays next to her. "Oh, God..." She-Hulk says softly, her forehead and neck dripping with sweat.

"Hehe. Sounds like you were enjoying yourself." Harley says as she teasingly rubs her hand on She-Hulk's chest, which was heaving up and down in sync with her exhausted breathing.

Hulk continues to pleasure Catwoman and Power Girl, massaging the latter's butt while kissing Catwoman's slender neck.

"Mmm..." Catwoman moans as Hulk continues to kiss her neck. Before things could intensify any further, Batman enters, quickly averting his eyes, as both She-Hulk and Harley Quinn lack clothing.

" **Urgh**... **What do you want**?" Hulk rudely asks, pulling his mouth away from Catwoman's neck to look at Batman.

Batman sighs, his eyes still averted from the lovefest. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to debrief you and your team on what you're dealing with. Now." He says sternly as he walks away.

Hulk sighs as he sets the two gorgeous women down. " **I'll be back**." The two whine as Hulk and his allies leave the room, though She-Hulk struggles to put her suit back on due to her sweat soaked body, receiving a giggle from Harley.

* * *

- **Hall of Justice** -

Hulk and his team sit at the large table with the other heroes as Batman slides them files on the Regime and its core members. "Files for Superman's lieutenants. Look them over. Learn their strengths and weaknesses. You need to know who you're going to be fighting." Batman says.

She-Hulk sighs as she goes through Aquaman's file. "Why can't a conflict ever be resolved through legal means? Oh, no. It can only be solved with violence." She says sarcastically.

"It is verily impressive that you have such detailed information on your adversaries, Batman." Thor says as he looks at a file on Black Adam. "Hmm. A bearer of thunder like myself."

Batman nods. "Black Adam has the powers of several Egyptian gods, Thor. He is not to be taken lightly."

Thor nods. "Worry not. I am not so easily beaten in combat."

Hulk chuckles at Thor's statement as he looks at Superman's file. " **So this bozo's weakness is a rock**?"

Batman nods his head slightly. "Kryptonite, yes. He ensured that the majority of it to be destroyed. But...we managed to salvage some that he missed. We can use it to finish him off, but only when he's vulnerable. Otherwise, he'll see it coming from a mile away."

"But he's also vulnerable to magic, which makes Thor a perfect candidate to fight him." The Flash adds.

"Sounds like we got everything planned out." She-Hulk replies as she closes her file.

" **Hmmm**... **yeah**. **Now, if you'll excuse me. I got a harem to go to**." Hulk says as he stands up and heads back to the harem, followed closely by Thor.

She-Hulk chuckles at the thought of her cousin being in a room surrounded by gorgeous women.

However, before Hulk could leave the building, Wonder Woman calls him over. He walks over, looking down at the smaller woman and smiling lightly.

" **What do you want**?" He asks.

"I want _you_." She says fast as she leaps up, wrapping her legs around Hulk's legs and crashes her lips firmly against his, moaning with each kiss. "Mmmm! Mmm!"

Hulk presses Wonder Woman against a wall as he continues to kiss her passionately. This woman was extraordinarily beautiful, from her angelic face, her perfect breasts, her amazing legs and her round butt, Hulk was overwhelmed with arousal as his lips pressed against hers. Sadly, he pulled away so the two could catch their breath.

"Ohhh! Such an amazing kisser..." Wonder Woman says softly as she runs her hands through his hair. "I think I'm in love..."

" **Heh**. **You're not bad yourself.** " Hulk whispers as he kisses her between her amazing breasts, receiving hard moans from the voluptuous Amazonian goddess before reluctantly pulling his mouth away from her chest. " **But I have a harem to be at**. **Come with me, gorgeous**."

"I can't, my friend. I have to go take down a Regime gun deal." She says, saddened that she won't have the chance to lay with Hulk in a soft bed.

" **Next time** , **then**." Hulk says as she leaps down from his loving grip. She then nods before slowly walking away, making sure to sway her hips to tease Hulk, sneakily smirking to herself. " **Oh**... **you hot tease**." Hulk says softly as he heads for the harem.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Gotham Harem**

Hulk and Thor return to the harem. The moment Hulk enters, Power Girl and Catwoman leap into his arms.

"We missed you, big man." Catwoman seductively says while Power Girl kisses Hulk's neck.

" **Mmm**... **you too**." Hulk replies softly, receiving a wide, mischievous smile from the two women. Hulk takes the two women into a bedroom, locking the door behind him. He lays down on the bed as the two pleasure him. Power Girl straddles him, gripping his hands and lifting them up to make him touch her chest. He blushes as this happens, but goes along with it as Catwoman joins in on the fun, softly kissing Power Girl's neck, receiving light moans from the busty Kryptonian.

Thor stands in the main room of the harem before being approached by Zatanna. "So...you're a god of thunder, huh?" Zatanna asks, receiving a quick nod from him. "Cool. Would you like to...clear my thoughts...? There's a spare room."

Thor is beyond amazed by Zatanna's beauty and answers her question with a fast nod, to which she giggles as she leads him to a separate room and closes the door behind her. Thor smiles as he rushes to take off his armor as Zatanna strips out of her magician's costume, finishing by slowly sliding her fishnet stockings off her long, slender legs.

"Such elegant beauty..." Thor softly says as if he was under a love spell, gazing upon Zatanna's nearly flawless and indescribable features.

She giggles as she pushes him onto the bed and straddles him, massaging his abs with her hands. "Right back at you, handsome." She then starts to grind against him, moaning lightly as she arches her neck.


	4. Family Quarrels and The Uninvited Guest

- **Later** -

 **Gotham Harem**

After what felt like hours of kissing and pleasuring, Hulk sleeps peacefully as Power Girl and Catwoman cutely cuddle against him, their respective costumes littered across the floor. "Mmm..." The two gorgeous women mumble as they slumber with their gigantic lover. As far as they were concerned, Hulk was their best 'customer', and they were in love. Thor and Zatanna were also sleeping, exhausted from a long night of intense and unrestrained passion. Batman enters the harem and wakes up Hulk, who wasn't happy to be interrupted from his sleep.

" **What do you want?** " Hulk asks, clearly irritated by being woken up, though his mood quickly changes when he notices both Catwoman and Power Girl laying next to him on both sides...naked. " **Oh**... **I** ** _love_** **this place**."

"As much as I'd like to agree with you, I need your help. There's a warehouse that thugs are using to sell weapons to Regime troopers. If the Regime get their hands on these weapons, they'll have more than enough firepower to destroy our base." Batman says as he gives Hulk his discarded pants before turning around.

" **Why me, though? You have a whole team of heroes. Why ask for** ** _my_** **help**?" Hulk asks as he slides his pants on.

"Seeing as you're the one who killed Doomsday, that'd make you the best option. Plus, Superman might've sent one of his own heroes to ensure he gets these weapons, so I need the muscle."

" **Right**." Hulk says as he writes a note for his two lovers that explains his sudden disappearance. " **Let's go**." He says after he finishes writing the letter.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Warehouse**

Several street thugs wait inside with several crates of weapons, as well as ammunition for said weapons as Damian Wayne, aka Robin, enters to exchange bars of gold for the crates. "Whoa! Where'd you get all that gold?!" One of the men asks.

"Your...buyer really needs this stuff, so he's paying top dollar for it. Well...top bar, to be more precise." Damian says, attempting to be funny.

"Well, he's certainly not gonna be disappointed." Another goon says as he drags the bags of gold bars along the floor, since they were too heavy for him. Suddenly, Hulk and Batman burst in, quickly dealing with the thugs as Damian draws his sword.

"Hello, 'father'. Long time no see. Oh. I see you got a new partner." Damian smugly says, noticing Hulk standing over the beaten thugs.

"Damian. We can't let you give these weapons to Superman. You know what will happen if he gets them." Batman says firmly in an attempt to get through to him.

"Yeah. Our chances of defeating your little gang improve greatly." Damian says in answer.

"This isn't the way, Damian! Innocent people will die-!" Batman argues, only for Damian to speak up.

"Oh, shut up! Like you really care. You don't even care about your own damn son!" Damian yells out, interrupting Batman. "Superman has been more of a father than you've ever been!"

" **Someone clearly has daddy issues. I can relate.** " Hulk says as he walks towards Damian, who points his sword at Hulk's throat.

"You have no idea what I went through as a kid, _monster_." Damian says, grinding his teeth.

" **You were raised by Ra's al Ghul. He was the leader of some ninja league hellbent on destroying Gotham.** " Hulk says, remembering the information from his file back at the Hall of Justice. " **Your mother was Talia. Batman's**... **mate, so to speak**."

"What would you know? Huh?!" Damian asks aggressively, his long blade still pointed at Hulk's neck.

" **I was born human, kid. To an amazing mother**... **but my father was an abusive, alcoholic asshat. He beat me when I was a little boy as well as my mom. Until he really snapped**... **and stabbed my mom in the chest with a kitchen knife. He was sent to the looney bin, where he should've stayed, but he faked being mentally stable just so he could kill me as well. But by the time he found me**... **I was bigger**... **stronger**... **and full of rage**. **I ripped him apart in the name of my mother.** " Hulk solemnly says, reliving one of his most painful memories of his life.

"Then you understand why I'm on Superman's side. He...failed as a father, a teacher...and as a hero." Damian snaps at him, now aiming his sword at Batman, who barely reacted to it.

"There's one thing I did succeed at.." Batman retorts with zero emotion.

"And what would that be, _father_?" Damian asks, not breaking eye contact with Batman.

"I was a better friend to Dick than you ever were." He says before tossing a smoke bomb in front of Damian, who coughs as he swings his sword at Batman, but he leaps over it. "Now, Hulk!" He yells. Hulk grunts as he runs through the cloud of smoke and kicks Damian across the room, but he drags his sword along the ground, slowing him down. Damian coughs hard in response to the kick as he swallows a bright green pill.

"Time to even the playing field." Damian says as his muscles slightly enlarge, his veins in his arms glowing green as he charges towards Hulk, clutching his sword with both hands as he slides under his opponent, slashing him at the legs. Hulk roars in pain as green blood pours from his wounds, which quickly heal, much to Damian's shock. "That's impossible..." He says right as Hulk spins around and grabs him by the throat and begins to choke the life out of him.

"Hulk, no!" Batman calls out. As much of a threat as Damian was, he was still his son. "He's my son!" Damian takes advantage of the distraction, ramming his sword into Hulk's chest, making the giant loosen his grip on Damian, who breaks free by bouncing off of the pommel of his sword and landing on the ground after performing a double backflip before focusing on Batman, throwing a multitude of fast, straight punches, though the much older and more experienced man easily blocks his blows before kicking him away.

" **Argh**!" Hulk roars in pain as he slowly pulls the sword from his chest, more and more blood erupting from his wound as it goes. Once it's finally removed, his chest heals in under six seconds. " **That really**... ** _really_** **hurt, you little shit!** " Hulk says angrily as he rams into Damian, knocking him to the floor. Before Damian can recover, Hulk entraps him in a bear hug.

"Ahhhhh! Argh!" Damian cries out in pain as his back felt like it was about to snap.

"Hulk, he's beaten! Let's just take the crates and leave!" Batman says, wanting him to spare his son's life. Hulk sighs as he releases Damian, who lays on the ground, unable to move due to the pain.

" **You got lucky**..." Hulk mumbles as he picks up the crates and leaps away, heading back to the Hall of Justice. Batman grabs the smallest crate and gets in the Batwing.

"I'm sorry, Damian..." He says to his son as he leaves, heading back to the Hall of Justice.

* * *

- **Hall of Justice** -

Hulk and Batman soon return, shocking the other heroes with the large crates of weapons. As Cyborg inspects the weapons, Wonder Woman runs over and hugs Hulk, noticing slight bloodstains on his chest.

"My dearest friend, what happened...?" She asks, horrified to see him with a former injury.

"It was Damian. He put his sword into Hulk's chest." Batman says as he sits down at the large table and removes his cowl.

"I bet he payed for that dearly." The Flash remarks while Wonder Woman wipes the faint traces of blood off of Hulk with a wet washcloth.

" **Heh. You bet he did**..." Hulk remarks as Wonder Woman wipes all the leftover blood off. " **Thanks.** " He tells her.

"Be careful next time, my friend. We can't lose you." Wonder Woman says with almost motherly affection as she looks into his eyes.

" **You talking about the whole team**... **or just you?** " Hulk asks while smiling teasingly, knowing that she was referring to herself. He knew she liked him, and not just as a friend or close acquaintance.

Wonder Woman blushes. "S-Stop it..." She says. His smile was getting to her as she lightly taps his cheek, unaware that Flash was looking at the two with wide eyes.

* * *

- **Gotham Harem** -

Hulk returns to the harem and enters his reserved room, where Power Girl and Catwoman are sitting on the edge of the bed, fully clothed and smiling upon Hulk's return.

"Hey, big man. We missed you..." Catwoman says in a sultry voice in an attempt to enthrall him into making love with them again. Power Girl giggles as Hulk's eyes widen, clearly aroused by the two bombshells sitting in front of him.

" **Missed you too**..." That was all Hulk said before laying on the bed as the women start kissing him all over.

Outside the harem, a small young woman is snooping around as she takes pictures of Hulk and his two lovers getting intimate when she's startled by a twig snapping. She spins around, coming face to face with Harley, who is holding an oversized mallet. "Batter up!" She says as she knocks the woman out with a single swing. "Hulkie doesn't like snoops...and neither do I. We're gonna have a _lot_ of fun with you, tiny girl..." She says as she drags the woman into a torture chamber in the basement of the harem and straps her to a rack table.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time. For obvious reasons, I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter.**


	5. Four's a Crowd

- **Gotham Harem** -

 **Torture Chamber**

The woman wakes up, strapped to a rack table. "What the-?" She says softly as she realizes that she can't move. She then hears sinister giggling as Harley Quinn steps out of the shadows. "Who are you? Untie me!"

Harley keeps giggling as she looks at her abductee. "Nah. I don't think I will. Oh, and to answer your question...I'm Harley Quinn. I'd shake your hand, but you seem a bit...tied up at the moment." Harley says as she lets out another giggle before walking over to the woman's bare feet.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" The woman asks fearfully, obviously afraid of Harley and wondering what she was going to do to her.

"Why were you spying on my Hulkie?"

"Your what?!" The woman exclaims, confused by Harley's question.

"My Hulkie...Why...were...you...spying on him?!" Harley repeats, sounding more aggressive than normal. The woman simply stammers in response as Harley starts tickling her feet.

"Hahahahahaha! Ahhhh! Wait, that tickles! Hahahaha! Stop it!" The woman begs as Harley tickles her soft soles with her gloved hands, giggling with glee.

* * *

- **Main Harem** -

Thor and Zatanna breathe heavily as they lay next to each other, exhausted from a night of hard lovemaking.

"Wow! Not many guys can...make me as tired after sex like you just did. Hehe!" Zatanna chuckles tiredly as she cuddles with Thor.

"Well, I aim to please, lady Zatanna." Thor says with a grin on his face as he puts his hands on her hips.

"I don't want you to fight Superman; you'll die...and I don't want you to die..." Zatanna whispers as she rubs her finger on Thor's well-toned chest.

"I am a warrior of Asgard. Nobody, man or beast, has ever bested me in combat..." Thor says boastfully.

"Not even Hulk?" Zatanna asks as she looks up at him.

"Well, er...Okay, maybe he has bested me...but he's the only one." Thor stammers.

Zatanna giggles. "Regardless...you're still as tough as the big man."

* * *

- **Torture Chamber** -

Harley continues to torture the intruder, this time, digging into her ribs with her fingers.

"Hahahahahahahaha! No, no, no! Please, no! Stop! I hate being tickled! You evil clown! Hahahahahahaha! I'm begging you...Stop! Please! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Coochie coochie coo! I'm gonna get you...!" Harley taunts playfully as she tickles the woman's ribs harder, not stopping for a second.

"Hahahahahaha! Stop it! Seriously, just stop! Let me breathe! Hahahahahahahaha! I hate tickling! Hahaha! Somebody help me! I'm gonna die!" The woman screams in agony as Harley leans down and starts to tickle the woman's armpits. "Ahhhhhh-hahahahaha! Stop it! Stop! I hate this! Hahaha!" The woman wails as she squirms around.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Main Harem**

As Zatanna peacefully slumbers, Thor gets dressed and stands over his lover, smiling lightly as he leaves. As Thor flies across the city, he comes across the superhuman known by everyone in the Insurgency as Black Adam, who fires a bolt of lightning at Thor, who just absorbs the energy with Mjölnir before hurling it at his opponent, knocking Black Adam back.

"Ha! I have knowledge of your power. I must say, I expected a real fight." Thor boasts as he grips Mjölnir.

"You want a fight, thunderer...You got one!" Black Adam says as he flies at Thor, who hits his chin with Mjölnir and follows it up with a hard left hook. Black Adam groans as he tries to strike Thor, but the the Asgardian is too good a fighter; he hits him with hammer and fist alike, too fast and too hard for the villain to counteract. However, he finally got his chance. As Thor leaps into the air, Black Adam fires a bolt of lightning from his palms, knocking Thor out of the air. Before he can even hit the ground, Black Adam grabs Thor by his ankles and spins him around before hurling him into a building, which then collapses on the thunder god. Black Adam smirks as the area goes silent and begins to walk away, only to feel intense rumbling behind him. Thor bursts out of the rubble, flying at high speeds as he bludgeons Black Adam with his mighty hammer, sending him flying through as much as five abandoned buildings before skidding along the streets. As Black Adam groans from the very painful attack, Thor straddles his opponent and hits the side of his head with Mjölnir, knocking him out, as he was weakened by the fight.

"You deserve to die a warrior's death...but my new allies will want answers from you." Thor says exhaustedly as he drags his unconscious foe back to the Hall of Justice.

* * *

- **Torture Chamber** -

The woman shrieks as Harley continues to torture her, digging her fingers deeply into her underarms. "I'll never stop! Nobody spies on my Hulkie!" Harley says, intending to tickle the 'spy' to death.

"I'm so sorry! Hahahahaha! Get out of my pits, you freak! Gahahahahad! Somebody help me! Hahahahaha! I can't take this anymore! Stop it! Just stop!" She begs as she hysterically squirms under Harley, who was now sitting on top of her, smiling evilly as the woman screams in ticklish agony. "Ahhhhh! Damn it! Hahahahaha! Stop it! Ahhhhh! Just stop! Hahahahaha!"

* * *

- **Hulk's Room** -

Hulk slowly wakes up, noticing both Catwoman and Power Girl, who were laying their heads on his chest like a pillow, sleeping peacefully. He smiles as he carefully lays their heads on actual pillows as he gets up to use the bathroom. As he...relieves himself, he faintly hears the woman scream as Harley continues to torture her. He follows the sound and comes across Harley.

"Hulkie poo!" Harley exclaims adorably as she stops the torture and runs up to Hulk, leaping into his arms and kissing his cheek repeatedly. "Mwah! How's my favorite green bean on steroids?"

" **I** ** _was_** **sleeping with two hotties...then I heard this**." Hulk says, motioning towards the bound woman.

"She's a spy, Hulkie. She was spying on you." Harley says as she gives her subject a mean glare.

"I meant no harm! I swear! Hulk, right?" The restrained woman asks, to which Hulk nods with a grunt. "I'm Lacey. I swear I didn't mean any harm. I just...heard of strange new heroes showing up, killing that hideous monster Doomsday. I got curious."

"I still think she's a spy, Hulkie. Can I kill her?" Harley asks, giving Hulk the puppy dog eyes.

"What?!" Lacey exclaims.

" **No**." Hulk says. " **No killing, jester girl**."

"Aw, why not?" Harley asks, still giving him the puppy face.

" **Because I said so**..."

"Fine..." After Harley says this, Power Girl and Catwoman walk in, their naked bodies covered in bedsheets, as they were too lazy to put their costumes back on.

"So clowns are your type now?" Catwoman teases.

" **No. Just...investigating**." Hulk says, quickly putting Harley down.

"Ooh! You screwed the Cat and Power Broad?" Harley asks, smiling mischievously. "Mind if I join?"

Hulk's eyes widen as he looks at Harley. " **Join**?"

"She wants to have sex with us, Hulk. It's called a foursome." Power Girl says, smirking.

Hulk smirks as well. " **Get upstairs. Now**."

Harley does a salute gesture and giggles as she heads upstairs, slapping Power Girl's ass as the three women head back to Hulk's room, followed by Hulk himself.

"Hey! You can't leave me here!" Lacey screams as Hulk closes the door.

* * *

- **Hulk's Room** -

Harley shoves Catwoman onto the bed rather aggressively and roughly French kisses her as her hands squeeze her breasts. Power Girl watches with a grin as Hulk enters, putting his hands on her hips.

"Ohhh...I love how you touch me..." Power Girl moans as she drops the bedsheet covering her body.

" **I love your body**..." Hulk whispers into her ear, prompting Power Girl to moan uncontrollably as he leaps up and kisses Hulk on the lips. He returns the gesture, kissing her rather aggressively as they join Harley and Catwoman. Power Girl straddles Hulk and begins to grind against him, moaning hard as she grinds faster, arching her neck. Harley grins, noticing what the busty Kryptonian is doing and follows suit, rubbing against Catwoman violently yet passionately, receiving hard moans of pleasure from the cat burglar.

"Ohhhh!" Catwoman moans as she arches her neck. "Don't stop!"

"No problem, kitty cat..." Harley says, now grinding against Catwoman so hard, her moans are replaced with intense sexual screaming.

"Ahhhhh!" Catwoman screams. "Oh...God! Ohhhh! Ow! Ohhhh! Harley, don't st- _Ohhhhhh_!" Hulk and Power Girl ignore her screams of sexual pain/pleasure as they continue to make love.

"Ohhhhh...!" Power Girl moans with ecstasy as they change positions. As Power Girl lays on her back, Hulk kisses and sucks on her large, soft breasts. "I love you..." She softly says as she clutches the mattress.

Catwoman continues to scream as Harley pleasures her furiously. "Ahhhhh! Ow! Ohhhh! Harley, stop..." As she pleads, Harley forces a kiss on her, silencing her. "Mmmmm..." Catwoman moans as she leans into the kiss.


End file.
